User blog:Sing, Aurra/Danielle, The Rogue Alchemist
Danielle, The Rogue Alchemist is a concept champion whose primary role is a sustain top lane, with supportive and semi-carry elements mixed in. Concept Hello everyone, again! Danielle is supposed to be the cliché sexy librarian, who wears glasses and is always learning. Her weapon is a sword handle which has no blade. Instead, the sword handle has a lighter, which Danielle can turn on and control the flame to create a burning sword. For appearance, Danielle has crimson hair and wears clothing similar to Lux's Spellthief. Before you see Danielle's spellset, I guess I should say that I was inspired by Prime World's Doctrine hero, who is also an alchemist... and has an appearance similar to Danielle. Yeah, I'm not all too original. But, I believe the spellset is unique enough to where Danielle isn't a complete copycat. Hope you enjoy reading! Oh, and pretty please review my other concepts too! http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sing,_Aurra/Levi,_of_the_Primordial_Waters http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sing,_Aurra/Riley,_The_Urchin_Of_Noxus Lore There is science in all things, even in magic. Or at least, that's what Danielle believes. Magic is always said to be unstable, however, Danielle's theory is that magic can actually be predicted through math and science. She believes that magic follows an equation... it's just no one has been able to discover this equation. Being born in Piltover and taught at its highest institute, it's no surprise that Danielle would choose a path based on mathematics and science, however... choosing to become an alchemist is almost unheard of. Long ago, alchemy was, perhaps, an acceptable path, but magic has since then replaced the rare art. However, this does not mean alchemy is useless. Unlike magic, alchemy is based on equations, something that can be controlled, which is why Danielle chose to be an alchemist, but she believes that like alchemy, magic can also be controlled. It was an insane idea, but revered scientists such as Heimerdinger supported Danielle through her research. Danielle became a hotshot in Piltover, crafting potions that rival that of magic. She could turn a human into an animal, or create a golem, or turn someone invisible, all through chemistry, but while Danielle was praised for her inventions, she was still unsatisfied. The magical equation had yet to be discovered, so Danielle set out on an adventure, believing that it'll give her insight. This is where Danielle's life began to spiral downwards. While on her journey, Danielle met Duncan, another alchemist, who was trying to find the one true Philosopher's Stone. The two decided to travel together, believing that both their goals may be intertwined. Over the years, the two became partners, but that bond would soon be broken. While exploring an ruined castle in the Shadow Isles, Duncan was afflicted with an ancient curse which even magic could not cure. Duncan would fall prey to the curse, without ever finding the Philosopher's Stone. ... But Danielle would not allow this. She would not sit by and watch as a fellow alchemist's dream is broken. Danielle preformed the illegal and taboo alchemy: human ressurection. Through mathematics and science, Danielle was able to bring back to life... something that wasn't Duncan. Standing before Danielle was a Voidling. Danielle was stunned; how could alchemy fail? The Voidling left Danielle and went to her homeland, Piltover, where it wrecked havoc. But the Voidling's rampage did not last long, as Piltover's champions, Ezreal, Caitlyn, and Vi were able to send the creature back to its own dimension. Danielle's forbidden experiment was discovered. She was to be sent to prison, where she would never be able to complete neither her dream nor Duncan's. Danielle would not abide by this and with her alchemy, was able to evade the authorities. With no where else to go to, Danielle opted to join the League Institution. Despite being a wanted criminal with a rather large bounty on her head, the League Institution accepted Danielle into their ranks as they wanted to see alchemy in battle. But Danielle didn't just become a champion so she could have a safe haven; through the League's help, perhaps Danielle can accompolish not only her dream, but also Duncan's. "The bounty on my head is enough to buy a kingdom, so come and get it." Abilities Danielle blasts a burning wave towards the cursor, dealing magic damage to enemies. The wave's path changes depending on the distance the cursor is away from Danielle; if the cursor is within melee range, then the path will be around Danielle, while a far away cursor would be a thin, straight line. |leveling= |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype = mana |range=300 ~ 1200 }} Danielle draws an alchemical circle at her position, as well as summon a mercury clone. Both the alchemical circle and the mercury clone last 15 seconds. The mercury clone can not be killed and has the exact same stats as Danielle, except that its attacks deal magic damage (+15% AP). With each rank in Alchemical Circle, the distance the mercury clone can be from the alchemical circle is increased. While the spell is active, Danielle can cast Alchemist Circle, teleporting both her and the mercury clone to the alchemical circle. This can only be used once per cast. With each rank in Alchemical Circle, the distance that the teleport can be cast is increased. |cooldown= |cost=25 |costtype = mana |range=500 ~ 1500 }} Danielle begins to cycle between three ideas, and when one is chosen, she takes out her Test Tube and places a potion in it based on that idea. The timer on Create Potion's cooldown is paused while Danielle's Test Tube has a potion in it. |cost= |costtype = No cost |cooldown=15 }} }} }} }} }} Danielle switches her health bar with her mana bar and vice versa. Excess health and mana begin to degenerate over time. |leveling= |cooldown=60/52.5/45 |cost= |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions